Late for Work
by DevonPaigee
Summary: When full-time Vogue employee Kurt Kummel is late one day, it's up to his fiancé, Blaine Anderson, to leave his classes at NYADA in order to find out what's wrong with his lover. One-shot. Prompt from ibelieveinklaine on Tumblr!


**A/N: Woot! I wrote another fanfic! :D I used a prompt by ibelieveinklaine on Tumblr! (Link to prompt here!) Thank you for letting me use your prompt, and I hope you enjoy it! I know somebody else used the prompt too, but I still hope it doesn't disappoint! It might sound kinda rushed, I just didn't want to keep you waiting for too long. :\ Criticism is always welcome, just please be tactful! Remember to follow, favorite, and review! I love you all. 3**

**Oh, and if you want to follow me on Tumblr, by any chance, here's the link! **

* * *

Blaine sat at his desk, only partially listening to the lecture that his NYADA teacher insisted on giving the class today. It was his first class of the day, a general education class. At the beginning of the year, Blaine was informed numerous times that he didn't have to take general education classes if he was pursuing a major in musical theater, but he vowed to take them in order to challenge himself throughout the year. It was his second year at NYADA, and he was still trying to adjust to the college life.

He turned from the teacher to his laptop, where he had a Word document filled with notes. His eyes glimpsed at his Google Chrome icon, and he couldn't resist. He opened the internet and turned to Facebook, where he noticed his fiancé, Kurt Hummel, was online. He looked at the clock on his laptop. 9:27. Kurt was usually at work by nine, and was rarely on Facebook before noon. He clicked on Kurt's name in the I.M. bar, and brought up a chat box.

** Feeling a little rebellious today, are we? ;)**

Blaine minimized the browser and his notes appeared back on screen. He tuned back in to what his teacher was talking about. It was nothing that he didn't already know, so he didn't bother taking notes. Suddenly, a notification popped up on his browser. He opened the window to read a response from Kurt.

**Well it's no surprise that you're on facebook in class. **

Blaine smiled and replied.

**Why are you online before lunch? This never happens.**

Two minutes later, Kurt responded.

**Isabelle called me at 7, saying I don't have to come in until 11. I'm already ready though.**

Blaine nodded slightly. Isabelle often called and told Kurt that he could come in later on certain days, when she hadn't found work for him yet, or she felt that he deserved to come in later. Whatever her reasoning, he was sure Kurt deserved it. Kurt was a hard worker, and was even working from home outside of his usual hours, and Blaine was always noticing the exhaustion in Kurt's eyes, although Kurt would never admit it.

**Makes sense. Well I'm going to grab some coffee with Rachel before my next class, I will talk to you soon, my love. :)**

Kurt quickly responded.

**I love you!**

Blaine smiled to himself before typing a quick 'I love you too!' and shutting down his laptop. As the teacher dismissed the class, Blaine picked up his phone and texted Rachel.

**I'm on my way!**

As he made his way through the NYADA hallways to Rachel's room, he began to contemplate what coffee he was in the mood for, and then he saw Kurt talking to Rachel. "Kurt, Rachel!" He waved to the two, who turned and smiled.

"Blaine, surprise!" Kurt exclaimed as he embraced Blaine in a hug.

Blaine gave him a tight hug in return, "Why the sudden surprise?" He turned to Rachel, who was smiling sweetly at the two lovers. "Were you in on this?"

Rachel laughed, "Not a bit, he surprised me, too!"

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Do explain."

Kurt shrugged, "I missed you and had time to kill. Am I embarrassing you?" He stuck his bottom lip out in a small pout.

"Of course not!" Blaine quickly said. "I'm just surprised, but in a good way. Will you be joining us for coffee?"

"Unfortunately not, I have to head back home before going to Vogue, I forgot my folder." A slight blush spread across his nose.

Blaine smiled, "Totally understand. Well, I'll see you tonight for dinner, I'm cooking." Blaine leaned forward on his toes and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt flashed him a bright smile in return, "I can't wait." He spun on his heel as he turned around and made his way out of NYADA and back to his car.

Blaine smiled after Kurt walking away, and turned to Rachel. "So, are we off?"

"Onward!" Rachel said happily, hooking her arm around Blaine's and heading towards the opposite exit.

* * *

Back in Blaine's and Kurt's apartment, Kurt was running down the hall to their bedroom to grab his Vogue folder from his bedside table. He quickly grabbed the folder and walked at a slower pace back to the front door, but stopped at the bathroom to check his hair. He frowned in disapproval, but checked his watch first, to make sure he had time to quickly freshen up. 10:14. He'd have to hurry if he wanted to fix his hair and make it to work on time.

He reached in the cabinet under the sink and grabbed what he thought was his hairspray, but he pulled out Blaine's hair gel. Kurt laughed softly, "He's so vain." He said to himself. But really, was he? Kurt reached back into the cabinet and grabbed his own hairspray, and laughed once more. Yes, Blaine was self-conscious about his dark curls, but Kurt's not one to talk, when Blaine's practically the only person who's witnessed Kurt with messy hair. He placed the gel back under the sink and popped the cap off of the hairspray.

Looking in the mirror, Kurt frowned at his appearance, and without thinking, began to spray the product too close to his face, and some of the spray got into one of his eyes. Kurt yelled in pain as the product began to burn his eye, and immediately started rinsing his eye out with water. Once it was flushed, he flipped his head back up and looked at his reflection again – he looked terrible. His hair was now even worse, and his right eye was red and irritated. Kurt sighed, "I can't let anyone see me like this." He looked at his phone, 10:18. He'd make it, if he worked fast. He turned to the medicine cabinet, grabbed his foundation, and quickly applied some to his entire face. He smiled at what he saw – no irritation, and no freckles. Perfect. But his hair was still a mess. He rolled his eyes; he had to leave to make it to work. He washed excess foundation off his hands, dried his hands with a hand towel, and dropped it to the floor. He grabbed his comb and began combing his hair before spinning on his heel to run out the door, for sure this time. However, as he spun ever so slightly, he stepped on the towel. Slippery from the moisture, it slipped, and sent Kurt falling forward, hitting the side of his head on the bathroom counters.

He was immediately knocked out cold from the impact, and fell the rest of the way, sprawled across the bathroom floor.

* * *

At eleven thirty, Isabelle turned to the doors of her office. Kurt was supposed to show up half an hour ago, and Kurt was _never _late, under any circumstance. Through relationship trouble, family tragedies, and other miscellaneous drama, Kurt always made it to work on time. Isabelle knew something must have had to happen in order for Kurt to be late.

She grabbed her phone and speed dialed Kurt's number. After all of the rings, his voicemail played through the phone. "_Heeeeelloo,_" he dragged it out, "_this is Kurt, and I am unavailable right now, but please leave your name and number and I'll call you back. Thank you, and have a good day. Buh-bye!_"

Isabelle sighed and the voicemail beeped, "Hi Kurt, it's me, just checking to see why you're late. Is everything okay? Call me when you get this message. Thanks, bye." She pressed her lips together and turned back to her computer. Might as well get some work done while she waited.

* * *

Blaine's coffee meeting with Rachel went great as always. They had always been close, but ever since Blaine moved to New York and into hers and Kurt's apartment, they had all become impossibly closer.

After the coffee, Blaine made his way to his Performance 201 class. Last year, he passed 101 with flying colors, but this year in 201, the teacher pushed the classes twice as hard. Mediocre performances were no longer okay. Each and every performance had to be absolutely spectacular, no exceptions. For the most part, Blaine was doing incredible in the class, except for the occasional 'predictable' notes on his review sheets.

As he sat through a performance by one of his classmates, his phone started vibrating in his bag. The teacher turned to him, and Blaine checked the caller ID. It was an unknown number, but from the same area code. Blaine motioned to the teacher, asking if he could take the call. The teacher rolled her eyes, but still nodded her permission. Blaine smiled his thanks and quickly snuck out of the classroom.

"Hello?" He answered.

A woman's voice was on the other line. "Hello? Is this Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine slowly nodded, then realized she couldn't see him. "Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I am Isabelle Wright, I'm an executive of and I'm also the boss of Kurt Hummel, your fiancé."

"Oh, hello, Ms. Wright! It's wonderful to meet you… Well, sort of meet you, I suppose. What can I do for you?"

"I know this may sound odd, but do you happen to know where Kurt is?"

Blaine squinted his eyes, "He isn't at work? He said he'd be in by eleven. Did he ever come in?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Blaine heard the worry in her voice. "He's _never _late. Of course, you would know that, but he won't answer his phone either."

Blaine checked his watch. 12:48. "This is really late for him. When was the last time you called him?"

"Once at eleven thirty, and twice after that, the last time being right before I called you."

Blaine turned to his classroom door. "I'm heading back to our apartment now. I'll call you if I find out anything." He grabbed his stuff from the other side of the door and quietly made his way back out without the teacher knowing. He'd get it from her later, he knew for sure, but it'd be worth it to make sure his love was safe.

"Thank you so much Blaine! And I'm so sorry, again, for bothering you, I know I must have been interrupting classes or something."

"No, no, it's fine!" Blaine assured her as he hurriedly made his way through the halls and out the front door. "But, I must know, how did you get my number?"

There was a pause on the other line, and then Blaine heard her speak up in a softer voice. "I searched through Kurt's contact book. I know, I invaded his privacy, I just thought…" She trailed off.

"It's perfectly okay, and perfectly understandable. I'm heading there now, I'll call you soon, I promise." They said their goodbyes and hung up for now.

* * *

Blaine was driving home quicker than he ever meant to. He wasn't known for speeding, he was just so worried. _Where could he be? _He looked at his phone. 1:03. He finally realized he hadn't even tried calling Kurt. He clicked on his contact and listened to it ring one, two, three times…

* * *

Back in their apartment, Kurt heard a song play, but it wasn't very clear. He very faintly made out the sound of pop oldies playing. He tried to open his eyes, but the light made him immediately shut his eyes again. His head was throbbing, and he was beginning to feel nauseated. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly until the noise died down, and he fell back to sleep.

* * *

Blaine heard Kurt's voicemail played, and decided to leave a message. "Kurt, what happened? Where are you? Why aren't you at work? Are you okay? I'm heading home now, call me! I love you, Kurt, please be okay…" his voice trailed off.

The rest of the ride home was in complete silence. Blaine couldn't even think clearly enough to concentrate on driving if music was playing. Once he pulled up into his usual parking space, he saw Kurt's car in its usual spot, as well. _He has to be here._

* * *

Kurt saw light coming in the room through his eyelids. He squeezed his eyes tightly and quietly groaned to himself. "Ow, shit…" He kept his eyes closed as he tried to sit up, but a dizzy spell overcame him and he fell back to the floor as he heard somebody call his name. "What the hell…" He squeezed his eyes tighter and turned his head to the opened door.

* * *

Blaine jumped out of his car, ran to the door to the apartment, quickly unlocked it and ran into the house. "Kurt? Kurt, where are you?!" He ran down the hallway and stopped at the bathroom when he heard the familiar voice groaning in pain. "Kurt!"

Kurt was lying on the floor, eyes closed and a hand on his head, and turned towards the door. "Blaine, is that you?"

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him to his chest. "What the hell happened?!"

Kurt groaned and turned in Blaine's arms, nuzzling against his chest. "I don't remember…"

Blaine hugged him closer to his body, feeling less than Kurt's normal warmth. "Kurt, are you hurt?" At Kurt's silence, Blaine mentally gave himself a facepalm. "Wait, that was a stupid question. Where are you hurt?"

"My head… it hurts, Blaine…"

Blaine's eyes widened, "Your head? Kurt, we have to get you to the hospital, now!" Kurt slowly nodded, and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Like, now, Kurt. Can you walk?"

Kurt shook his head, "I can't even sit up by myself…"

Blaine helped sit Kurt up, "Well let's see, I'm going to let go, okay? I'm right here." Blaine let ago, and Kurt automatically swayed. Blaine grabbed him again, "Okay, I guess you're right. Here's what we'll do. Hold onto me."

Kurt, almost robotically, wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, burrowing his face in the younger boy's chest. Blaine placed one of his arms behind Kurt's back, stood up, placed his other arm under Kurt's legs, and picked his fiancé up, bridal style. "Blaine…" Kurt spoke up. "You don't have to carry me, it's okay…"

Blaine, already heading for the front door, shook his head. "I amcarrying my fiancé to the car, and I will be carrying him to the hospital afterwards." He kicked the door open, and closed it behind him. "Kurt, can you open the car door for me? My hands are kinda full." Kurt reached his hand out and weakly pulled the handle. Blaine did the rest of the work and opened it the remainder of the way, gently setting Kurt into the passenger seat. "It's gonna be okay, Kurt." He quickly kissed Kurt's nose and closed the door, running to the driver side of the car and starting their way to the hospital.

* * *

After a short wait in the waiting room and an exam by the doctor, it was concluded that Kurt had a concussion. He didn't have the clearest memory of how, but they all assumed that he hit his head on the bathroom counter. The doctors wanted to keep him in the hospital overnight just to be positive that no further damage was done, so Blaine decided to stay with him, not wanting to leave the room until he knew everything was okay.

That evening, after the doctor did some further inspection, Blaine was allowed to have some private time with Kurt.

Blaine sat in the chair next to the bed, watching his boyfriend, and the IV in his arm. "How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, eyes not leaving the needle.

Kurt gave a small smile, "A lot better, actually. They're almost positive that it's only a concussion; they're just keeping me overnight, just in case."

Blaine pressed his lips together in an attempt to smile. "I'm so sorry that this happened. I wanted to protect you from ever getting hurt, and I couldn't do that."

Kurt gave Blaine his trademark 'bitch glare.' "Blaine, absolutely none of this is your fault. It was me being clumsy. There was no possible way you could have protected me from this. Now come here." Kurt made grabby hands at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Come cuddle with me, it's been too long."

"We just cuddled last night, just like every other night, Kurt." Blaine smirked.

"We have to cuddle until we fall asleep." Kurt gave a cute pout up at Blaine, and Blaine gave in. How could he say no to that face?

Blaine climbed in bed next to him, resting his head on Kurt's chest. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead, flashing a huge smile. "I love you, too. Thank you for being here with me."

"Of course I'd be here with you. Would you expect anything otherwise?"

"No, not really. But I'm still happy about it."

Blaine turned to face Kurt's smiling face. His hair was messy; covered in product but still tangled. He was wearing foundation again – hadn't Blaine already convinced him to not use that anymore? His eyes were slightly pink from exhaustion, but they were still bright. Blaine couldn't control himself anymore, his fiancé was perfect. Blaine leaned up and planted a kiss on his lover's lips. Smiling throughout the kiss, Kurt reached his hands behind Blaine's head and neck and pulled him impossibly closer as he deepened the kiss.

At one point, Blaine pulled away just the slightest bit and whispered, "You're absolutely perfect." He didn't even give Kurt time to process what he just said before Blaine kissed him again. Their lips caressed in perfect synchronization as Blaine scooted his body closer.

After a few moments, Kurt finally pulled away. "Blaine, I'm getting dizzy, we should take a break…"

Blaine smirked, "Am I becoming too much for you to handle?"

"Of course a concussion might have something to do with it." Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"I'm kidding!" Blaine chuckled, and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'm gonna go grab you some lunch, are you going to be okay for a few minutes alone?"

"I think I can handle myself pretty well."

"Just please don't go to the bathroom until I come back." Blaine said jokingly, and Kurt glared again. "Kidding!" Blaine reminded him as he made his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: Horrible way to end it, I know, I suck with endings.. xD But I tried, so do I get an A for effort?!**


End file.
